Uchiha Naruto
by liobi
Summary: After the Kyuubis attack on Konoha, and with no known relatives, Naruto has been adopted by the Uchihas. As the container of the Kyuubi, watch Naruto with his sister Ukiyo, as they struggle with growing up and staying alive through childhood. Discontinued
1. A New Path

My poor pathetic excuse for a disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!! runs into medieval torture chamber and starts crying 5 minuets later comes out with bloody ax grinning manically You didn't see anything, RIGHT!!?

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"**Kyuubi Speech"**

_**Kyuubi**__**Thoughts**_

Inner Person

-------------- Scene Change/Time Passing

--------------

The baby was crying endlessly into the star filled night. Arashi was staring into the child's deep blue eyes as they changed to gold and back again so fast it was nauseating.

"My son, I wish you had not been born with this burden. You will be persecuted because of your bloodline limit. But, you will find many great friends along your journey; maybe even find out the truth about your mother, our family line, and me. The sannin will pass along their knowledge, and Kakashi, mine. Be safe, my little fox."

He finished as the Sandaime walked up and said, "All is ready, Arashi." The Yondaime looked up with a look of gratitude. "Thank you. Please, make sure Naruto is known as a hero.

He turned toward the gathered sannin and gave each of them a pleading look, "Tsunade, please pass along the knowledge of your ancestors to my son, he will need all the help he can get to survive his trials." he said, looking at the young appearance of the blond sannin as she gave a nod of acceptance.

"Orochimaru, please teach him to see the world through the eyes of a snake and become as clever as a serpent." the snake sannin shifted his head in a bored manner but just enough to show that he had heard and acknowledged the Hokage.

"And Jiryah-sensei, teach him to summon the frogs and use my techniques," he said and then gave his trademark grin, "But don't be such a Ero-sennin around him, I don't want any complaints in the afterlife that he was peeking in on someone's descendant taking a bath." he said with a laugh as Jiryah turned away and coughed rather loudly.

A shinobi appeared in a puff of smoke and with a breathless voice said,

"Hokage-sama, the demon has just taken out the fifth line and is now very close to the village, we need your help immediately!" he said, "Thank you Umino-san, I will be there shortly." the shinobi stood up strait before shouting a forced "Hai!" and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"Well I guess I'd better be going then." he said as he gave the newborn to Kakashi, "Please, take care of him." Kakashi nodded his head grimly and then started walking toward the house with the baby in his arms.

Arashi sadly watched them go before biting his thumb and performing some seals and placing his hand on the ground. A giant frog appeared in a cloud of smoke and looked down at his summoner, "So, you've decided to go through with this Arashi?" Gamabunta asked.

The Hokage smiled sorrowfully, "Yes. Unfortunately it's the only way. Kyuubi can't be allowed to cause any more chaos then it already has." "As you wish." the frog said with a sigh as he began to jump off into the night and toward the site of the destruction.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Kakashi had just finished writing the symbols on the floor when Sarutobi came to him and told him that everything was ready. "Very well, I guess this is it." he said as he looked down on his sensei's child. _Why is it that the innocent always have to overcome such great obstacles? _Sarutobi thought as he saw Kakashi pick up the child in his blanket and place him in the cradle that was in the middle of the candles and writing.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

As they arrived at the scene of the destruction they found hundreds of shinobi already dead and hundreds more gravely injured. And in the center of all the death was the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all of its power.

**"Arashi, Gamabunta. How nice to see you here, I was beginning to get bored just sitting around waiting for something exciting to happen."** it said as it began to chuckle,** "Come to think of it, I haven't had any strong opponents lately so this should be fun."**

The Hokage was ignoring the taunts as he began to start the seals to his technique. When he finished, the death god appeared as the demon stopped laughing as it realized how much trouble it was in. A few minuets later it was all over and no trace was left that the demon was ever there except for the destruction it had left in its wake.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

The Sandaime Hokage looked at the newborn as the seal was starting to cool down and looked into his ever-changing eyes since they had stopped changing so rapidly and were now only turning to gold and then back every five seconds.

_So, you are Uzumaki Arashi's legacy eh?_ He smiled as he picked the child up and wrapped him in a blanket, _He asked me to make sure that you become a hero but I have a sinking feeling that it will be harder to accomplish then that. "_Rest well Naruto." he said in a soft voice so that he would not wake the child, "You'll need it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the sealing was done the child was rushed to the Hokage's office to wait and decide what to do with him. That is, until the village leaders had found out about him and had come to him with their own suggestions what to do with him.

_These bastards,_ Jiryah thought with a frown, _they might as well get rid of the little subtlety they have and just suggest a public execution. I wonder if there is any cute girls in the bathhouse right now-no! Don't get distracted right now, the kid needs all the help he can get. Still…_ As Jiryah was having a raging battle within himself everyone else was having one inside the room and were making the day seem particularly nasty.

The infant's eyes had finally stopped changing and were now a dark shade of blue. He had started to giggle as a pompous young leader had started to talk but had flustered at the sight of the object of the discussion in the very same room as himself and then in a not-so-hushed-voice muttered some curses toward a demon followed by a longer string of curses.

"I believe that I have a solution that will go over quite well with the transition and all of us present. I suggest that we send this child to some of our relief workers in the rice field country while they are there to help with an epidemic and protect the villagers there from the increasing raiders." he said with an overly confident voice, "I think that we all agree that it would solve our problems?"

However, this opinion did not go over well with all of the village council as they began to mumble about themselves. As the leader realized that he was going to lose the favor of the council he started calling the infant a demon and murderer, this however did not go over to well with the council either, Tsunade in particular.

"You bastard!" she yelled angrily, "If we did that then the child would surely die! I can't believe that you would do such a horrible thing intentionally! Why would you do that?" she asked gaining more control over her anger.

"Why should we keep that, that creature in this village right after he attacked us? I, for one, will not be the tool of a demon's cruel game!" he shouted before being forcefully removed from the office.

Even though most disagreed with him, the morbid meaning of his words still hung in the air. Indeed, now some of the members of the council were now wearily eyeing the child as if thinking he could turn into the fox at a moments notice.

_Oh, boy. It looks like we're in for a hell of a time now._ Orochimaru thought, exasperated. Deciding that someone should take the attention away from the infant he stood up and prepared to speak.

_"_Indeed, the attack did come at a unfortunate time with the Teikiatsu clan thinking about making Konoha their home so I think we should decide what to do with the child and who should take care of him so we can finish the preparations for that." No one else beside the other sannin and Hokage realized what was going on.

_Heh, not bad Orochimaru. You got them concerned about another thing that they cared about more so they won't want to think about this for very long._ Jiryah thought._ Not bad at all._

The council, now concerned with other matters, asked if there was anyone within them willing to take the baby. No one stood up except for the leader of the Uchihas who was looking right into the eyes of the Hokage.

_Well, this is an odd development. _"Is there any one here that will second this?" the Hokage asked hoping that there was. A few seconds passed before the leader of the Hyuugas stood up and nodded his acceptance of the decision.

"Is there anyone who objects this?" he asked reluctantly as he waited for a voice. There was no one who stood up or voiced an objection so he continued, "Alright then, from this day on the child will be known as Uchiha Naruto."

YAAAAYYYYY!!!!! I'm finally done with this chapter!!! It took me a week T-T. (shut up! I get distracted easily because of some ADHD thing…. Oh well.) And I stopped for a while so it was hard to get started again. Does anyone know Sasuke's dad's name? Let me know, kay?

Uchiha leader guy: why wouldn't you let me name him Sasuke? T-T

Me: shut up!! I'm not gonna let you name the main character after some emo-fag!!

Uchiha leader guy: runs away crying

Me: heh, heh. Sorry my friend's a Sasuke hater so it kinda rubs off. Oh! By the way Sasuke's dead in this fic because he died right after birth so… Oh yeah, he also had a twin sister but she'll make an appearance in later chapters (the next one) so don't worry. She's one of my OCs as well as the Teikiatsu clan and if you use them without my permission I will skin you alive and then cook you over a slow-roasting fire!! They are copyright property of me so I'm allowed to do that!!


	2. Children's Laughter

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi Speech**

_**Kyuubi Thoughts**_

Inner Person

[Insert During Strong Language

------------ Scene Change/Time Passing

------------

Start/End of Chapter

**Start/End of Flashback**

Author's notes. Okiday, been a while but I finally got back to the keyboard. yay. But I'm on a caffeine burn-out now because of so much yard work T-T but I can get back to writing now so, ON TO THE STORY!!!

Roommate: you hurt my ears : (

Me: sorry … crabby bastard : P

Roommate: WHAT!!!!???

Caffeine…..Chocolate… and Mountain Dew too! But why of all things am I in an insomnia zoo?

"Ukiyo!" a young boy's voice rang out from the crowd "give me it back!" Itachi sighed, he knew of only one person who could make that kind of noise. _Crap,_ he thought, groaning, _I leave them alone for three minutes and this is what happens._

Just then, a little girl with black hair burst through the crowd as a blond boy came bursting after her shouting many different curses that little boys should not know, much less say. "Ukiyo you-[I have cut out the rest of this comment for the sake of your sanity and the rating of this story,!! Give me it back!!"

"Nope! You can just go back to your 'friend' you little faggot!" she screamed back at him while running nimbly between a hugging couple. Naruto, possessing none of his sister's natural grace, knocked the couple apart while sending the man sprawling in the process.

"It's not gay for me to hug Shino if I haven't seen him in a couple of months!" (1) he shouted back in defense while jumping over a blond, flower-carrying girl and narrowly missed kicking the flower pots out of her arms. "And your just mad because you got mauled by a wolf while we were there and Kiba laughed at you!" (2)

It was known far and wide that the Uchiha heiress had a soft spot for the wild Inuzuka boy and his animalistic traits, unfortunately for Naruto, this comment drove her over the edge and she decided to chuck a fairly good sized rock at the blond prankster.

True to her reputation, the rock struck true on the boy's forehead and managed to knock him down which was an accomplishment in itself because of the adopted Uchiha's natural sense of balance and resistance to pain. Another accomplishment was that in his fall he managed to knock over the blond girl that he had avoided earlier.

"Naruto!" the girl screamed, "you little dick-head! You did that on purpose!" Naruto got up and rubbed his head as he looked back to see who he knocked over and was met with a glare dripping with killing intent.

"Gomen, Ino-chan, but it was an accident." Naruto said weakly as the girl cracked her knuckles and glared at him. "I hate to interrupt an opportunity to see him beat up, but he's right." Ukiyo intervened, "I threw a rock at him and made him fall, sorry Ino-chan." She apologized.

Shocked that Naruto hadn't done this intentionally Ino stopped advancing on him and fumbled for the words to apologize for her reaction. Instead Naruto just told her it was okay and she left.

As the siblings looked back in astonishment that they had not caused more chaos Itachi walked up behind them and tapped their shoulders. They flinched as they knew who it was because of the countless times this happened to them before. They slowly turned around to face the punishment that awaited them.

Itachi sighed as he began to speak, "what are you two fighting over this time?" he asked thinking he would regret it.

"Well," Naruto began, "we've been going into the ruins around town, you know, the places that are still wrecked from the earthquake that hit last month and the places that are abandoned from a long time ago." he finished as Ukiyo picked up there, "And we find different things and hide it for later like old kunai or other things like cool rocks and stuff."

Ukiyo held out her hand so Itachi could see what was in it. He looked down to see a small black stone with a blue dragon imprinted onto it with strange symbols surrounding the great beast. It almost looked like the dragon was alive, trapped within the stone and was trying to get out of it. It was as if the dragon was staring into Itachi's very soul.

Eager to look away from this startling sight he turned his eyes back to his siblings. "That may be, but do you know that you are actually stealing?" he asked the young children, "And besides that, you two promised me that you wouldn't fight while I was gone and both of you were exploring." he paused before continuing, "I said that I would bring you with me when I was going to the market, but you two keep fighting."

The children lowered their heads as their brother reprimanded them but after he was done Ukiyo looked up at Itachi and began to tell him something. "But we weren't stealing, we ask the old owner of the house if we can keep the things we find there. Sometimes they say no, or ask us to try and find something while we look but most of the time they say yes." she paused and took a breath, "and for the abandoned places we asked the old man if it was alright and he said yes." she looked back at her brother as she finished, as if expecting him to find something wrong with her story but he didn't and began to speak again.

"Well then, if no one objects to you two doing that, I have no problem with it either. But stop calling Hokage-sama old man, it's not polite." he looked up as to see how much more sunlight there was left, "I have to go and get one last thing but you both have to promise me you won't get into any trouble when I'm gone, okay?" they nodded as he began to walk away toward the crowded market place.

Naruto looked at the young girl as her eyes darted from one place to the next almost to fast to fully see. She was about three feet tall with black mid-length hair that came right below her shoulders and grew in straggly spikes(3). Her face had a soft look to it, but Naruto knew that it could turn hard and fearsome in an instant she wanted it to.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief and an energy not normally present in the eyes of and Uchiha. She wore black T-shirt with the Uchiha emblem, a red and white fan, on the back. Covering her legs was a mix between a skirt and cargo shorts, and she wasn't wearing any shoes, so her feet were accustomed to hardship. He looked down at her legs and arms and saw them tense and relax very quickly, to quickly for most people to catch.

Her body had a way of doing that, twitching at odd times, and making it hard for her to hide it so skillfully. He had caught her once when she had had a complete nervous break down. As she lay on the forest floor twitching and shaking, she had to muster out the words, she was shaking so badly, "If you try to tell anyone about this, I'll kill you before the breath leaves your lungs." she said as menacingly as lying helpless on the ground permitted her to be. He shook away the memory as he concentrated on the present.

Ukiyo's eyes had come into focus again and she was now looking at Naruto. "Hey, onee-chan." he said as she looked at him in response, "want to look around town and try to find new wrecked places?" he asked. "Sure," she said as they began to walk down the crowded streets, "maybe we'll find another rock like this one." she said as she tossed it to him. "Are you sure you don't want this?" Naruto asked. Ukiyo smiled as she responded, "Yeah, I'm not much of a dragon person anyways." Naruto smiled in thanks as they were walking in the mob of people.

As they were walking down the street, Naruto looked down at his own clothes. He was also wearing a black T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, but his had a crimson spiral(4) on the front. Unlike other young Uchihas, Naruto's shirt didn't have a high collar like the others did, but instead had a ripped one because he said the collar made it hard to breath so he tore it off. He wore shorts as well but with less pockets than his sister's had, but nevertheless, it still had a lot of pockets.

Before long, after wandering for a while, they came to a crowded street with a parade running along it. There were many people carrying banners and other were holding onto flowers and throwing them off of the floats that passed by. There was many people in that parade but the most noticeable ones were the people with hair as white as snow and, as fate would have it, there were quite a few of them. Men, women, and children, walking and riding, almost all of them had white hair. But the most noticeable of them all was the two children, a boy and girl, who were riding on the most elaborate float behind a man and two women.

"Hey, Ukiyo." Naruto asked with his voice slightly lowered, "Why do they have weird clothes on?" he finished, as he pointed toward the children and adults on the large float. Ukiyo looked closer and saw that, indeed, they did have strange clothes.

"Naruto!" she scolded, not losing the big sister attitude, "That's rude! How would you feel if people treated you different because they thought you were strange, or because of some stupid reason that wasn't your fault?" Naruto turned and looked at her with wonderment. "I don't know, but I'll tell you when I do." he said seriously.

She sighed as he turned back to look at the parade. She was glad that he got to see this though. _it's not everyday you get to see a new clan move to Konoha, so he might as well enjoy the festivities._ she thought with a smile. As the floats passed by she remembered what she had asked her father.

**Flashback.**

"Hey, Tou-san?" Ukiyo asked with a curious looked on her face, "why are people so busy lately?" he looked down at his daughter as she pouted at the thought of asking for help figuring something out, she was very self-sufficient for her age.

"Well," he began after clearing his throat, "there are two reasons why a lot of people are very busy lately. One of them is that the Teikiatsu clan is going to be moving here from the outskirts of the Wind Country and will be living here for a very long time, so people want to make a good impression on them." he stopped to let this sink in to his inquisitive daughter's head, "The other reason is that the Lightning Country finally agreed to sign a treaty with us, so people are busy getting ready for that too."

She pondered this as she began the journey to the place were she and Naruto hid all the things they found. _Hmm. I guess this place is going to be pretty exciting for a while._ she thought smiling. _This should be fun._

**End of Flashback**

As Ukiyo's mind returned to the present, she realized that she had lost track of Naruto. A flash of fear entered her mind as she remembered that her parents had told her never to lose track of him when they were in public, especially in large crowds. She quickly scanned the large number of people near her for signs of a blond haired boy. She caught sight of a golden head amongst the milling bodies. She began to run as fast as she could towards the place where he stood.

Naruto, unaware of the potential danger that he was in, pulled on a man's sleeve and started to ask him a question. "Excuse me sir, but what's going on?" he man gave a grin before answering. "Today is a great day! The Teikiatsu clan has finally arrived in Konoha and will be making this place their home!" the man's grin disappeared as he looked down and saw who he was talking to, soon after, Ukiyo felt a surge of strong hatred coming from the man.

"Naruto! Get away from him!" she shouted franticly as the man began to fumble with something in his shirt, but Naruto was to absorbed in the festival to notice is sister cries or the knife that the man had taken out.

The knife had a long and wicked look to it as well as a purplish tint that gleamed in the sunlight. Ukiyo tried franticly to get to her brother through the crowd but her efforts were in vain. They were so close to the stage, _If only someone would notice what's going on!_, Ukiyo silently cried out.

The man's fist had begun to fall with clutched within it and the blade pointing toward her brother's neck. "NO!" she screamed one last time before the dagger was about to plunge into him. Just then, a few senbon(5) flew through the air and punctured the man's hand and wrist area right before a silver-haired teen landed on the man.

Even though the man was lying on the ground helpless, the senbon had caused him to drop the knife which was still on it's fatal course towards the young boy's neck when a strong, controlled gust of wind knocked it away leaving only a small, not-to-deep cut on the right side of his neck.

Ukiyo recognized the teen but looked around the rest of the crowd, surrounding buildings and rooftops before she saw Itachi looking cautiously at the spot where Naruto was. _That explains the senbon, but where did that wind come from?_ she thought with a frown. The only other thing that had moved was the young boy from the float, but he had only stretched his arm towards them. She pondered this before breaking through the stream of people that had taken notice of what had happened, well, all except Naruto.

He looked back to see if a bug had bitten him before he saw the teen. "Kakashi-san!" he exclaimed happily, "it's good to see you!" Kakashi smiled at the energetic boy before saying something to him. "Naruto, where is Ukiyo?" he said as she walked up behind him. "I'm right here Kaki-chan." she answered him, using his nickname that she made up, before asking, "Have you grown?" Kakashi looked over at her with an annoyed look on his masked face. "I'm not tree food, so stop calling me that. By the way, why are you two here by yourselves?"

Itachi walked toward the odd trio before answering, "I am afraid that is my fault senpai, I had to get some bread." he finished before holding up the bag as if to prove that he was telling the truth, "I thought that they would be fine on their own."

Naruto was confused. "Nii-san, what do you mean by that?" he asked before noticing the man Kakashi was standing on, "and is he okay? He looks hur-" he cut off as he fell to the ground. _Why is it getting so dark, it's only the afternoon._ he thought in confusion as Ukiyo began to scream his name and he blacked out.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up in a dark chamber with water covering the floor and a cage on the far side of the room. He began to walk over to the cage before a pair of crimson eyes opened inside of it and giant teeth started to grin.

**"Hmm, it took you long enough to get here brat. But I didn't expect to see you in this place quite **_**this**_** soon. I thought it would take longer for someone to put your life in mortal peril. Oh well, you win some you lose some." **the voice finished speaking just as claws shot through the cage and almost impaled the 3-year-old.

"What the hell was that for!?" he screamed in confusion, still recovering from his quick jump backwards. "You could've killed me!" the creature behind the bars laughed as the claws retracted into the darkness.

**"That was the whole point, it's been so long since I've had some fun and it looks like the seal won't let me kill you."** the creature sighed before talking again, **"You can't blame a demon for trying though."**

Naruto looked around at his surroundings and then turned back to the cage and asked, "So, where exactly am I?" pausing before speaking again, "Am I in hell?" he finished as a small dose of fear entered his voice.

**"No, hell has more space,"** the demon answered dryly, **"and I think that it would be an improvement to be there right now then were I am now."** Naruto puzzled over this before looking up at the eyes for a revelation. The demon sighed again, **"we're inside you, or better yet, your soul. Just in case you haven't figured that out yet.**" the voice said, sounding annoyed before giving a laugh, **"Mortals are so strange, epically the children. You are afraid at the thought of being in hell yet you are unafraid of me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, greatest of all the bijuu**(sp?) **."**

Naruto thought about the words before making the connection in his head. "Oi! What the heck do you think you're doing here!?" he started screaming, "Do I have a sign hanging on my soul that says 'demon rental space available' or something!? And I thought you were supposed to be dead, so why are you in my body!? Get out! Get out! Get out!" he barely finished on his hastily inhaled breath.

The fox began to laugh uncontrollably in its confinement, **"Mortals are strange creatures indeed."** the demon said as it began to stop laughing, **"and believe me, if I could've, I would have escaped from this place long ago. That bastard, the Yondaime, made this thing pretty good though. But, no. He didn't kill me, the best he could do was seal me into a newborn child. In other words, you."**

Naruto calmed himself down enough to speak again. "So why am I here then?" he asked cautiously, "Did something happen to me?" the fox pondered the question before answering.

**"Yes, actually. Someone tried to kill you because they recognized you, they failed thanks to that bastard Kakashi and your brat of a brother Itachi. But the knife was poisoned and it nicked you. I am doing my best to keep the poison at bay, but I think it'd be the best if the humans take over soon to make sure you fully recover. I don't want my vessel to be a weak one."** the demon paused before speaking again, **"you'll wake up soon, so relax and get out of here."**

Naruto nodded his head and then spoke. "Thank you, Kyuubi. It was nice to meet you." he finished before getting dizzy and collapsing.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up in the arms of his sister before the medic team arrived. "Oi, Ukiyo." he weakly said, "I don't like it when people treat me differently for a stupid reason, especially one that's not my fault." Ukiyo heard him and was confused by the meaning of his words as he drifted off into the bliss of a Kyuubi-less sleep.

(1) The Inuzuka and Aburame clans had been gone for a couple of months to make sure that the wildlife wouldn't be harmed when the Teikiatsu clan moved to Konoha.

(2) You know what energetic dogs do when they meet a new person. wink, wink

(3) Think of how Haku's hair was when Zabuza first met him.

(4) The shirt he wore when he was about seven.

(5) Traditional acupuncture needles.

Haha! I'm finally done with this one! Sorry it took me so long. I got off my outline and did it impromptu but it turned out okay( I swear, the story is writing itself and I just sit here reading it , probably to little sleep loss, cause most of this stuff had nothing to do with the original one) but I'm happy about it. To my readers and critics, I will try to get the chapters out faster but be patient with me please, this is my first fic that is actually worth something so I'm doing my best for you guys(I'm still rewriting A Final Dream so it's good). Thank you to my reviewers who gave me the names of Sasuke's parents and I hope I do not disappoint any of you guys.

Kyuubi: you made me sound nice, remind me to kill you later.

Me: remind me why I let you stay here you prissy [think girl dog, does that apply to foxes as

well? and btw, you are actually a girl in this fic so I can call you that.

Kyuubi: nooooooooo!!!! You're gonna make me some mother-hen person

Me: if mother hens would eat their young in a heartbeat, then yes, you are a mother-hen.

Roommate: would you to please shut up! It's 1:37

Me: so?

Roommate: A.M.

Kyuubi & Me: oohhh. Sorry.

Roommate: angry muttering

Me: well, see you guys soon (I hope)

Random man on street: ERUEAKA! I'VE JUST DISCOVERED THE MEANING OF LIFE AND HOW TO SOLVE WORLD HUNGER!!!

Roommate: SHUT THE FRICK UP!! throws giant knife at man

Man: dies

Roommate: finally, some peace and quiet.

nuclear explosion goes off outside

Roommate: IS THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD OUT TO STOP ME FROM GETTING TO SLEEP!!??

Whole entire world: yes.

Roommate: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! drives off screaming

Me: I guess I need a new roommate.


	3. Keishi & Kishu

"Speech."

_Thoughts_

"**Kyuubi Speech."**

_**Kyuubi Thoughts**_

"Inner Person"

**Start / End of Flashback, Scene change or Time Passing**

Start / End of Chapter

Author's notes.

Sorry I haven't written lately everyone, I was at camp and then visiting my grandparents halfway across the country. And then I went to Texas. And if that wasn't enough my computer was taken apart for a while. So, sorry I didn't upload for a while.

Well, anyways, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

---

P.S. since the names of Naruto's parents have been revealed, I'll be using those. Also, I'm using a different format so the upload doesn't screw up again.

The darkness was overwhelming as it engulfed the young boy. It swirled around him and tried to take him into it. Just as it was about to submerge him in its depths, a light blazed through it and reach out to the blond child. "Naruto," a voice said through the light, "wake up baka!"

The gentleness of the light gone, the toddler woke up and was faced with doctors, medical instruments, and a pissed-off sister.

"Aaagh!!" Naruto screamed as he saw the expression on his siblings face, "Ukiyo, what are you doing here?" he asked carefully, trying not to get himself injured for longer.

"What am I doing here?" Ukiyo said in a low voice, "The question should be, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?" she screamed. As strange as it was the doctors didn't seem to notice her odd way of showing concern for the boy. "You wouldn't have had to be here if you actually paid any attention when I say stay with me, maybe you'll listen next time spike-head!"

"Yeah, I love you to nee-chan." Naruto said as he looked around the hospital room once more, "Um, when can I leave anyways?" Ukiyo's jaw dropped when she heard the words that came out of his mouth.

"Are you crazy!?" she began to yell again, "You were just poisoned yesterday, and that stuff would be enough to take down a large demon, let alone a three-year-old! I'm not even sure how you're alive right now but I know that you are going to be taking it easy for a long time!"

"Does this mean that I won't be able to come exploring with you for a while?" he asked innocently. Ukiyo's jaw dropped as her eye brow started to twitch.

"Of course it does you frickin idiot!!" she screamed at an ear shattering level, "Did you just hear me? You were just poisoned yesterday! Have you even been paying attention to a single thing I've been saying!?" she continued ranting at almost a hysteric level.

"No." he answered honestly. His mind was already in another place thinking back to the darkness and his meeting with Kyuubi, unfortunately he had just admitted something that should have been overlooked. "Wait," he shouted, realizing what he had just said and was trying franticly to make up for it, "I mean, I was listening, I just wasn't paying attention. Wait! that's not what I meant either, I mean-" he was stopped suddenly as Ukiyo cut in with a murderous edge to her voice.

"Naruto, for the sake of your life, I would suggest that you stop talking now." she said, her voice dripping with malice, "Now listen to me, you are going to stay put in this bed until the doctor says you can go, and judging by the lethalness of the poison, that wont be for a lo-" she was cut off as a nurse walked in with news.

"The doctor says you can go home any time now." the nurse said obliviously, "And she wants you to let her know if anything else happens and come straight back if it does. You should be thankful that it was Lady Tsunade who treated you, or you might have been a lot worse off." the nurse began to leave before remembering something and turning back into the room for one last statement, "Oh, and you have visitors." she finished as she ushered two children, a boy and a girl, into the room before turning to leave.

"Thank you miss Kyoto for showing us in here, I hope Lady Tsunade will consider letting your daughter become her apprentice in the healing arts." the boy said politely. The nurse just smiled and before walking out the door and into the hall as the door slowly closed behind her.

"Dammit Kishu, you said to much again, how many times do you have to be reminded not to tell someone's life history to them when you meet them?" the girl said angrily. As the nurse walked down the hall she paused and thought back, _Wait a minute, I don't remember telling them my name. Much less that I asked Lady Tsunade if my daughter could be her attendant, or even that I had a child_. She puzzled quietly and a little paranoia came over her as she began to walk down the hall again.

The boy was around three feet tall with pure white hair and instead of the strange assortment of clothes that he was wearing the day before, now had a jacket with many pockets on the front and sides as well as a black T-shirt with a strange looking crimson skull across the front of it(1). In addition, he was also wearing some white cargo shorts that came down to right below his knees. On his feet were some tan flip-flops that suited him perfectly.

The girl, in contrast, was wearing a black skirt and a child sized light blue blouse that came down right below her waste line. She had her snow-white hair pulled into a small pony-tail and a light green jacket over her blouse. She also wore a pair of tan flip-flops that looked like they were comfortable and suitable for travel.

"Sorry," the one called Kishu apologized, "I'm just not used to not being around people that aren't from the same clan, or at least not know about my ability." he finished his statement with a shrug and then turned back to the puzzled looking Uchihas. "Can I at least tell them about it?" the girl turned around to face Kishu and looked at him funny.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked him with a bit of contempt, "You have higher authority then I do in the clan." it was now his turn to return her stare.

"One. You know that I really don't care what those old bastards say or think. Two. You are my sister so I value your opinion more highly then the other ones. Three. You have about five times more sense then I do." he stated it as if it were supposed to be obvious.

"Okay, here are some of my reasons." she said, sounding a little angry, "One. The old bastards get to say who I marry, or even if I get marry or are just bred by random men in the clan. Two. We're only half-siblings. Three. It doesn't really mater if I have more sense than you do, because I have less authority than you do because I was born a girl. Three reasons, happy?" she finished, sounding very annoyed.

Kishu just continued staring at her until she stopped talking before saying, "So, can I tell them or not, Keishi?" he asked, sounding as innocent as possible as it was when he mixed a grin rivaling a demons, and a pity look that would make a cold, starving puppy jealous, together.

Keishi stared at him for a total length of two seconds before bursting out laughing. "Sure, why not? See what I care about what the old bastards think." she said, trying to inhale with all the laughter spilling out of her mouth.

Kishu turned back to the freaked out Uchiha siblings, "Well, you see, our clan has a very special bloodline limit." he began to explain in a semi-monotone voice that sounded like it had explained it many times, "It allows us to control the wind to some extent and use it in battle. Me, and Keishi here, have very strong bloodlines so we have a lot more control over it then the rest of the clan, so we have a bit more authority then most people do. It also helps since our dad is the head of the clan. Although, most of the clan can only do breezes or mildly strong winds(2), including our dad, they have developed some very powerful taijutsu styles to make up for that." he paused from the long explanation to take a breath.

"That would explain the gust of wind that saved Naruto yesterday. Arigato." Ukiyo said with a thankful tone in her voice.

"Wait," Naruto spoke up, "that still doesn't explain the whole 'not their entire history thing' that Keishi said something about earlier." he said with a confused tone in his voice.

"I was just getting to that," Kishu said, taking another large breath, "we, and others who were strong in the bloodline that came before us, give the Teikiatsu clan its name (3), but I take it a little further by listening to the wind when it tells me things, so I can find out about people just by doing that. it's a rare ability even by our standards. It's called makaze akkou." he finished.

"Wait," Ukiyo said, "does that mean you can find out about the person that attacked Naruto yesterday?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"Sure," said Kishu reluctantly, "can you open the window?" Ukiyo complied with the request, as the breeze fluttered into the room Kishu closed his eyes and began to mutter something intolerable. As if to reply, a gentle wind started to blow his hair around his face as it contorted as if in disgust. A few seconds later he reopened his eyes and began to speak.

"Mishu Hakuta, age 36, his job was a shopkeeper until his family was killed in an attack of some sort three years ago," Naruto flinched at this, "then became an alcoholic, cleaned himself up later when he heard that a new clan was moving here, was at the ceremony and saw Naruto, was then overcome with hatred, tried to kill him, committed suicide by slit throat after failing." he finished as he looked into the eyes of Ukiyo and Naruto.

"Although I can't seem to find out what the attack was, or why he hated Naruto and tried to kill him though, the wind seems to be reluctant to tell me those things."

Naruto looked uneasy after hearing the news of why the man tried to kill him. Sure, Kyuubi had told him earlier that he had tried to kill Naruto because of the cranky biju, but it was an entirely different thing to know the exact reasons. _No wonder he tried to kill me,_ the three-year-old thought, _his whole family was killed by the Kyuubi._ he continued to ponder this until a voice interrupted his gloomy thought train.

"**Oh, boo hoo. I'm pretty sure that he was one of the more fortunate ones that survived the attack. He also abused his family prior to it."** a pissed voice suddenly spoke up loudly, **"And don't worry kit, they can't hear me. Only you can, so you can either take it as a blessing or a curse, I can make it whichever one I want to."** Kyuubi finished speaking with some mirth in it's voice.

Naruto had to stop his automatic reflex to jump out the window screaming bloody murder and sat quietly trying to calm himself. _Kyuubi? You can hear my thoughts? _he voiced in his mind, feeling a little unease.

"**Yes, I believe that was the whole point of me saying something right after you thought that,"** Kyuubi said, feeling a little annoyed for having to repeat itself,** "by the way, you may like it, but the hospital food here is terrible, don't forget I was sealed in your stomach so if you eat some I will tear out your entrails and hang them on the gates of this damn city."** Naruto flinched at the mental image given to him and the sharp prod in the gut to prove the point.

"So, Ukiyo. Can we go get some ramen now?" Naruto asked, anxious to get into the clear from Kyuubi's threat, "Please?"

**Later, At Ichiraku's Ramen**

"Yatta!! This is the best food in the universe!" Naruto shouted in pure oblivious bliss, just enjoying the moment and the fact that the fox inside of him seamed content, "Old man, can I get another bowl please?" the shopkeeper smiled and turned to his granddaughter.

"Well, what do you think Ayame?" the kindly old man said with a hint of humor in his voice, "Do you think this young man would be able to eat all that food?"

A girl about seven (4) walked from out of the back of the shop and smiled at her grandfather and then turned to look at the customers "I don't know tou-san, if he can-" she cut off as she saw who she was addressing, "Uchiha-sans, Teikiatsu-sans. It is an honor to have you here in our humble shop, I hope you will enjoy your stay here." she said in a rehearsed voice, but that did not disguise the look of hatred she had shot at Naruto before the statement, but Ukiyo and the Teikiatsu siblings seen it. Naruto had been to busy bragging that he could eat all the food in the shop given the opportunity to the old man to see it though.

The old man had caught it as well and asked if he could see his daughter in the back of the shop. She followed him into the back where he asked what the look had been about.

"Tou-san, why are you serving that monster!?" the young child cried out to the quiet man, "You know what the Kyuubi did to my mother and yet you're letting it eat here! Why? Why are you doing this to me father? You're dishonoring her memory by doing th-" she was cut off as a slap rang out in the empty kitchen. Ayame brought her hand up to her reddened face in shock and disbelief, "why did you-" she was cut off yet again by her grandfather, but this time, by his words.

"You dare talk about disgracing her memory with me child?" he said, his aged voice barely containing itself with all the anger flowing within it, "Your mother was a very caring person who would give up her life to help others. And it just so happens that she did just that as those of the shinobi force that defended the village. And before she died, she would even take food down to those on death row, saying that everyone deserved to die with at least a little comfort like a full stomach."

Tears were flowing down the old man's face as he spoke now, "Your mother would claw her way out of hell if I wasn't kind to this child, and why shouldn't I be? He has done nothing to me, his money's just like everyone else's, and he has a kind heart." he remembered the time the leader of the Uchihas showed up at his doorstep because his adopted son had insisted that they take medicine to the ramen shop owner because he had mentioned that his granddaughter was sick.

He wanted to laugh at the memory because Naruto had forgotten what kind off sickness Ayame had come down with so Uchihas had been carrying in carts of medicine all day, it was a good thing to because it had turned out that her illness was much more severe then anticipated so she had needed a stronger medicine and it had just so happened that the medicine had been brought by the Uchihas earlier that day.

"As far as I'm concerned, he is just like any other child, not a demon. And until he proves different, I will treat him as such." he said, as Ayame began to cry for reasons beyond her, "He will probably have an even harder life than you have, considering that most people see him as a demon and not the innocent child and hero that he is. Now shall we go back out?" he asked, motioning toward the door. She nodded and wiped away her tears as they went back out where three bemused children were watching the blond one's antics to get more food.

A quiet Ayame walked behind her grandfather until they were near enough to the door that she could go out. As she walked out of the stand the tears which she had dried earlier began to come out again, she walked out to the street and then around to where the seats that held the hungry children were.

As she approached the seat that held the blond child, the others noticed her and tensed visibly, waiting for whatever was about to happen between the two. She had finally gotten close enough to touch the boy, and then before anyone knew what had happened, she had pulled him off the seat and pressed his face to her shoulder, holding him like it was his last moments on earth and apologies spilling out of her mouth for things unknown to everyone but the old man and Naruto.

As the tears spilled down her face, Naruto pushed her away just the slightest and said three very heartfelt words, "I forgive you." he said without a doubt in his heart that she knew of the kind of pain that he had, even from within his family. She was barely able to smile she was crying so much and just pulled Naruto back into the embrace.

**Later**

"So, this is the hideout of the infamous Uchiha Naruto and Ukiyo, huh?" Keishi said, sounding mildly impressed, "how'd you guys build this place anyways?" she said, looking at the giant hole in a large tree that was boarded up except for a small opening in the center.

"They didn't build this," Kishu said, awe entering his voice, "they found most of it, right?" he asked looking to the other pair of siblings for confirmation to his statement.

"Yup," Ukiyo said, a felling of accomplishment and pride entering her voice as they showed off their clubhouse, "turns out that most of the trees and roots in this particular forest are hollow as well as connected so we can use most of them for different things because the hollow roots are big enough that we can walk through them like tunnels."

Kishu whistled as they entered through the small hole in the boards and took in the sight of the hollow tree. There were shelves inside that held the things that Naruto and Ukiyo had found in their raids, there was also a small hole hidden behind a bookcase with more scrolls and books in it.

As Ukiyo began to give a tour of the tunnels, Naruto stayed behind to think on the events of the past chaotic week. He was in the midst of going into the hole when a thought struck him as he realized a question that had not been answered just yet.

"Hey, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked with a bit of confusion in his voice. **"Yeah kit?"** Kyuubi replied with a hint of annoyance in it's voice. "Um, I was just wondering…" Naruto paused with a bit of nervousness, "are you a boy or a girl?" Kyuubi's mouth dropped open at the question, _**Kami, what did I ever do to you to deserve this?**_ it thought, preparing itself for a long and tiring conversation with a three-year-old about the differences between the sexes. **"To answer your question, I'm a girl…" **(5)

(1). Think of what the shinigami's (that Sarutobi summoned) skull would look like.

(2). To clarify, he's saying that in a comparison to the power that he and Keishi have, the Teikiatsu clan is in no way weak.

(3). Teikiatsu literally means cyclone

(4). I'm guessing Ayame is about 16 when the anime starts.

(5). Kyuubi's gender is finally revealed! And Naruto gets some of 'The Talk' a bit early in life, I'm evil to Kyuubi, aren't I?

A/N. Yay!!!!!!! I'm finally done with it and I'm happy since it's the first chapter that I've got done since school started, it took a long time to get out but I swear that you wont be sorry you waited. Uh oh, gotta run!!

Kyuubi: Come back here and die with at least some honor!!

Me: Says the one who threatened to claw out the stomach of a kid!!

Kyuubi: That hospital food was disgusting!! Not my fault!

Me: That's what they all say! And your just mad 'cause you had to have 'The Talk' with him!

Kyuubi; Damn right I am!

Hohenhiem: Can you two be quiet and allow an old man to sleep?

Me: Wait, don't you belong to FMA?

Hohenhiem: They fired me.

Kyuubi & Me: Ouch.

Me: I guess we have a new roommate.

Friend: Dude! I found your muse! She was under the couch and- wait! What are you doing with those scissors? Stop it! No, no, NOOOOO!!!!

Me: O.O, I didn't teach her that!! Oh, crap. She's going for the big knives now. Run!!! And hide the-

Jack Sparrow: appears out of a sudden cloud of smoke That's my line… Hide the rum, men!

Pirates: appear out of another sudden cloud of smoke Aye, aye Cap'in

Me: Okay, hide the vodka too!! That's a fun word, vodka…

Uchihas: walk into the room and start carrying cases of the Russian beverage out of the apartment, that is until some of them drink the strong alcohol, then they just fall down twitching or singing old drinking songs.

Me: Dammit! Uchihas have such pathetically low alcohol tolerances, now where's my muse because if-. Oh wow, that's not good. Oh crap, that's gonna be really messy…

BOOM!! Rip! Crunch! Splash!

friend dies a death of many horrible things done to him by my muse.

Hohenhiem: It's impossible to get any sleep around here…

muse finds flame thrower and M-16's

Me: RUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!

Jack: Don't mind if I do! takes a drink of something

Me: Hey! That's my vodka!! You have your rum!!

Jack: Your muse blew it all up.

Me: Oh…

Jack: gets into fight with Barbosa over my vodka

Kyuubi: Would both of you shut the #$ up!!?

Jack and Barbosa: shocked silence

Me; I'm guessing that this is about as normal as this place gets, huh?

Kyuubi: Yup.

Jack and Barbosa: step, crunch

Kyuubi: Dammit!! What did I say!!? starts killing them both.

P.S. Jack Sparrow is owned by Disney and Hohenhiem is a registered character of Full Metal Alchemist, I make no claims to either. YOU CAN'T SUE ME!! HA!!


	4. SorryAN

Sigh. For various reasons, Uchiha Naruto is now discontinued. I wish it wasn't, but that's how it is.

Just so the people who've actually read this don't hate me, my old computer that had all the chapters I was editing (there was about three on it) was destroyed in a flood with no way to repair. There weren't any back-up files, and from the notes I remember, it was going to be more of a Super! Naruto fic. And I know how much many of you hate those. The inspiration also ran out when school started and I finally got out of the hospital, and the stuff I was writing was shit, definitely not worthy of you guys, you deserve better than that from me as an author.

So with that, I close this story, and anyone who wants to use the original characters (OC's) I made in it can, but PM me first, because I want to see what you come up with. Sorry and good bye.


End file.
